Faux semblant à Poudlard
by Death.time
Summary: Lisez et vous verrez


Bonjour ^^.

Bon alors je tiens à prévenir qu'il y aura du Yaoi et du Yuri. Bien sur les personnages de l'oeuvre de J.K.R, ne m'appartienne pas. Le seul qui est a moi est Renia (ainsi que le pays d'Ilyria.

Je tiens aussi a m'excusez pour les fautes. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, et c'est pas encore super.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Faux semblant a Poudlard.

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau décor.

Un jeune homme, marchait sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. Sa démarche semblant tranquille comparée à celle des élèves de Poudlard qui, de peur de manquer leurs train, courait évitant les moldus.

Le garçon les regardaient d'un air morne. Il était ici car s'était ça mission. Aucunement car il l'avait décider. Il devrait rencontrer le survivant, la suite ne lui serait révéler que quand il sera devenus un ami proche de Harry Potter. Son maitre lui avait dit que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que cela en avait l'air. Potter était protéger par L'ordre du Phoénix, dont le chef était le Grand Albus Dumbledor.

Certes pour cette partis personne ne pourrait l'aider. Mais le plus difficiles serait de cacher a tous ses secrets. Le jeune homme avait 15 ans. Dans son pays s'était l'age légal. Ses études était finie depuis un an. Et de devoir retourner sur les bancs de l'école ne l'enchantait guère. A Ilyria, son pays d'origine qui est un pays secret personne ou très peu en connaissait l'existence, les études comment a 5ans et se finissent a 14ans pour que chaque sorciers servent son pays rapidement.

Lui avait été repérer par leurs services secrets, étant un élève surdoué dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris... Il fus beaucoup demander, ses parents avait choisie pour lui.

Ainsi il était devenus l'un des meilleurs agent de sa génération. C'était sa sixième mission et elle était la plus importante de sa carrière. Voldemort était revenus à la vie, et la sécurité d' Ilyria était menacée.

Pour son pays il était donc partis à Londres, prendre le Poudlard express.

Il arriva enfin devant le fameux mur. On lui avait expliquer tout le fonctionnement de ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ne sachant trop comment faire, il regarda les quelques jeunes sorciers passer le mur. Arriva alors une famille de personne roux, il y avait deux personne qui semblant être les parents, ensuite il y avait deux grand jeune homme qui semblant jumeaux, puis un autre garçons, une fille rousse également, à côté d'eux se tenait d'autres adultes, un garçons brun. Et pour finir il y avait une dernière jeune femme brune, a part les roux, les autres ne semblait pas être de la même famille.

Tous arrivèrent à sa hauteur, sans vraiment le regarder, les jumeaux passèrent le mur, suivis de la dernière de la familles avec ses parents.

Restait le garçons roux, les protecteurs du moins c'est ce à quoi on pensait en les voyant.

Potter, n'oublie pas ce qu'on t'as dit. Hurla presque un vieille homme avec un œil magique.

Oui, je sais ! Vous m'avez déjà répéter « vigilance constante » une bonne dizaine de fois dans tout le voyage ! Répondit le garçons brun.

Soudain, le jeune Ilyriens compris qu'il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait sans même sans être rendus compte. Réfléchissant il ne vis pas le garçons roux et son amie s'approcher de lui. Il ne réagis que quand une main lui passa soudainement devant les yeux. Surpris il recula en un bond tombant sur les fesses, ses long cheveux argenté se détachèrent par la même occasion.

Seulement il ne laissa personne réagir que déjà il se retrouva sur ses jambes, cheveux attacher parfaitement.

Ron ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas le déranger ! Cria la brune, en frappant son ami sur le bras.

Mais je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Protesta le roux.

Le jeune agent, leva les yeux au ciel et passa entre eux, pour ce diriger vers Harry.

Mais avant qu'il est pus l'approcher d'assez près pour lui parler, un énormes chien lui grogna après. Sachant de qui il s'agissait il regarda froidement le chien, avant de passer a côté de lui pour ce présenter.

Bonjour. Je suis Renia Hishira. Dit le jeune Ilyriens. En tendant une main vers le survivant.

Euh.. Enchanter. Je suis..

Harry Potter, je sais. Coupa Renia.

Ah. Tu vas a Poudlard ? je ne t'ai jamais vu.

Je viens d'arriver. Pouvez vous m'expliquer comment cela fonctionne. Demanda le jeune homme, en montrant d'un mouvement de bras le mur magique.

Eh bien suis moi. Répondit simplement Harry en souriant.

Le jeune garçons au cheveux argentés, passa donc le mur derrière Harry. Une fois de l'autre côté il ne pus cacher une expression de surprise devant le changement, surtout vu l'agitation qui régnait sur le quai.

Aller viens, on va trouver un compartiment libre. Lui dit Harry

Compartiment ?

Oui, tu vas voir.

Retenant un mouvement de sourcil septique, il suivit le survivant. Quelques seconde après être monter dans le train fumant, ils s'assirent dans un compartiment.

Alors Renia... D'où viens tu ?

D'un pays très loin d'ici.

Tes parents on déménager ? Demanda Harry curieux de connaître son nouvel amis.

Non.

Que viens tu faire ici alors ? Demanda le garçons roux en entrant.

Ron ! S'exclamèrent Harry et la jeune femme brune, cette dernière entra a la suite du roux.

Bah quoi ! Protesta Ron.

Cela ne vous regarde pas. Lui répondit Renia, avec une expression fermer.

Ouais bon ça va ! Dit Ron, en boudant.

Et vous êtes ? Demanda le jeune Ilyriens en regardant la brune.

C'est Hermione Granger, et celui qui boude c'est Ron Weasley. Présenta Harry.

Enchanté. Dit Renia en baissant légèrement la tête comme il était convenus de faire dans son pays.

Il nous fait quoi lui encore ! Se moqua Ron.

Renia releva doucement la tête, le fixa avec un regard qui gèlerait tout les dessert les plus aride. Au moment ou il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre au rouquin, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sans délicatesse. Un jeune homme blond se trouvait derrière.

Tiens tien ! Mais ce ne serai pas Potter et sa bande ! Ricana le blond.

Dégage Malfoy ! S'exclama Ron, en se levant.

Qui est ce ? Demanda le jeune au cheveux argent, à Harry.

C'est un élèves de Poudlard de serpentard. Ils ne nous apprécie pas tellement. Expliqua le survivant en soupirant, on aurait dit qu'il regrettait qu'il ne les apprécie pas.

Oh. soupira à son tour Renia. En percevant les sentiments du survivant.

Pendant ce temps, le rouquin et le dénommer Malfoy ce disputait.

Sale fouine ! Dégage de la avec tes gorilles ! Cria Ron, baguette en main.

Arrête de faire le dur devant ta petite amie Weasley ! Se moqua Malfoy, soudain son regard se tourna vers Harry, s'adoucit un quart de seconde puis le jeune blond vis Renia, tranquillement assis. Oh mais je vois que vous avez un nouveau membre ! Ajouta le blond en parlant de Renia.

Je ne suis en aucun cas, à classer dans la même catégories que lui. Répliqua l' Ilyriens, en montrant Ron d'un vague mouvement de bras.

QUOI ! Qu'est ce que t'as toi ! Je savais bien que t'était un genre de serpentard ! Lui cria le rouquin, alors que Malfoy rigolait.

Pouvez vous arrêter de me crier dessus. Demanda Renia en essuyant une poussière invisible sur son manteau. Je ne pense pas être à ma place ici. Ajouta le jeune homme en se levant prenant son sac. Harry, Hermione, je suis ravis d'avoir fait votre rencontre, a bientôt.

Sur ce il passa souplement a côté de Malfoy lui faisant un signe respectueux de la tête. Arriver dans un autre couloirs, le jeune homme soupira, sa mission commençait bien. Mais ce sale type roux l'énervait. Dans son pays il pouvait se battre en duel quand quelqu'un lui manquait de respect ici, lui avait on dit il ne pourrait pas. Même dans le monde sorciers. Il entra dans un compartiment par chance étrangement vide.

Il s'assit et réfléchit. Pourquoi avoir accepter après tout ? Était il à la hauteur ? On lui avait dit que Voldemort était ici. Qu'il avait après Harry Potter, que si il accepter et devenait son ami, il serait une cible. Le jeune homme soupira et s'endormit une fois le train partis.

Il ne se réveilla que quand il sentis que le mouvement du train ralentissait. En s'étirant il se leva et sortis du compartiment. Il vis une porte ouverte, souriant il s'approcha et s'accrochant a une bar quelconques pour sentir l'air fouetter son visage. Il ferma les yeux se remémorant des souvenirs de son pays, ou chaque personne avait un dragon, le dragon était autant a cette personne que cette personne était au dragon, il était attribuer celons les dates de naissance, quand un Ilyriens naissait un dragon sortait de son œuf.

Les voyage a dos de dragon était donc fréquent.

Drake lui manquait. Drake est un magnifique dragon argent comme les cheveux de son maitre, beaucoup enviait Renia, car peu d' Ilyriens avait cette couleurs. Sa famille avait toujours eu des différences par rapport a leurs peuple, beaucoup disent, qu'ils descendraient des dieu. Leurs ligné de dragons est très pur, ils font tous partis de la ligné originelle. Drake est un des derniers de son espèce.

Malheureusement on lui avait interdit de le prendre avec lui. Malgré qu'il puisse se transformer en être minuscules, le jeune homme soupira et sauta du train, atterrissant avec souplesse il continua sa route, vers un grand homme.

Euh... Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis.. Renia Hishira. Je dois allez voir le directeur. Je suis le nouvelle élèves.

Oh c'est donc toi ! Tiens prend ça. Ça t'emmènera dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Expliqua Hagrid, en souriant.

Le jeune homme regarda l'étrange objet, puis tendit le bras, au moment ou il l'attrapa, tout changea brusquement. Et il se retrouva rapidement dans un grand bureau. Du moins c'est ce qu'il aperçus une fois relever. La tête lui tournait.

Bonjour jeune... Homme. S'exclama joyeusement Dumbledor.

Euh... Bonjour professeur.

Je suis désoler, mais nous ne pouvons nous entretenir pour le moment, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Je ne tiens pas a ce que vous passiez devant tout le monde cela dit. Alors veuillez mettre ce chapeau sur votre tête. Demanda Dumbledor.

Bien.. Bien sur.

L'étranger mis le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit. Une vois le fis sursauter.

Eh bien ! Tu n'es pas n'importe qui toi ! Mon chère, ou devrait-je dire m..

Ouais ouais ! C'est bon. Coupa Renia en croisant les bras.

Très bien, alors … ou pourrait tu aller... Tu as beaucoup de courage, mais comme tu as déjà finie tes études, tu es aussi intelligent... Pourquoi pas Serdaigle ? Ou Gryffondor ? … Non ! Serpentard ! Bien sur comment n'y ai je pas penser. Alors se sera SERPENTARD ! S'écria le choixpeau.

Dans ce cas, voilà votre uniforme, glissez vous a la table des serpentard, sans trop vous faire remarquer. Nous nous reverrons sans doutes plus tard. Expliqua Albus.

Bien Professeur. Dit Renia en ce retournant pour partir.

Restez ici jeune homme. Il y a une pièce isoler au fond allez y. lui dit Albus.

Le jeune Ilyriens ne dit rien, et partit se changer, il revient quelques minutes plus tard, habillez en serpentard.

Vous voulez officiellement élèves a Poudlard. Venez, allons a la répartition. Lui dit le directeur en le prenant par le bras.

Renia ne dit rien, mais il était mal a l'aise, ne connaissant que très peu l'endroit qui semblait si grand, son regard se balada sur les tableau, les couloirs, les statue également. « Tout es si démesuré » pensa le jeune homme émerveillé.

Nous sommes arrivés Renia. Allez vous assoir avec votre maison. Nous nous reverrons bientôt je pense. Dit Dumbledor avec un clin d'œil.

Encore une fois il n'obtiens aucun réponse, alors que le nouvelle élève partait s'assoir, a côté d'un certain blond.

Mais ne serai-ce pas l'ami de Potter ! S'exclama Drago.

Bonsoir. Répondit simplement Renia en s'asseyant.

Tu es donc a serpentard ! Ce n'est pas étonnant, tout les meilleurs sorciers sont dans cette maison. Expliqua le blond.

Si vous le dîtes. Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda poliment l' Ilyriens.

Que puis-je pour toi ?

Il faudrait que je mémorise les lieux … Le professeur Dumbledor ne m'as pas donner de plan... Et c'est tellement grand que je m'y perdrait assurément. Lui dit Renia sans vraiment le regarder.

Dans ce cas, je te ferai visiter. Il faut au moins que tu connaisses les petits secrets de cette école.

J'avais pensé a demander a Harry... Mais le rouquin... Je ne le supporte pas vraiment. Expliqua Renia, en regardant chez les gryffondor.

hum..

Le directeur commença son discours, les discutions s'arrêtèrent rapidement.

Nous voilà réunis pour une nouvelle années, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Voldemort est de retour, soyez très prudent cette année. Le danger peut aussi provenir de vos amis, très cher élèves. Je tiens a rappeler que comme chaque année, la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Il ne faudrait pas que vous fassiez de mauvaise rencontre. Je tiens a souhaiter la bienvenus a un nouvelle élève. Renia, peux tu me rejoindre s'il te plait ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledor, en regardant directement l' Ilyriens dans les yeux.

Allez va s'y. Le poussa Drago.

Renia respira deux fois calmement avant de ce lever. Ce retrouver dans un endroit inconnue était déjà stressant mais si en plus, il se faisait remarquer c'était horriblement gênant.

Il arriva a la hauteur de Dumbledor.

Cher élèves, je vous présente Renia Hishira. J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun problèmes, je compte sur vous pour qu'il s'intègre bien. Termina Albus.

Oh qu'est qu'il est beau ! Entendit Renia, cela venait d'une des personne pas loin d' Harry. Le jeune homme soupira, et repartis rapidement a sa place.

Si seulement il avait pus passer inaperçus ! Mais c'était peine perdus a présent, les serpentard, commençait a lui poser trop de questions.

Oh ! Laissez le tranquille ! Retournez tous a vos places ! Lui ordonna Drago avec un regard froid.

Merci, lui dit le nouveau en soupira de soulagement. Je m'en serai pas sortis.

De rien, je suis la pour ça.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entendait très bien, peut être Drago allait il l'aider pour sa mission.

C'était sa première nuit dans le château et il n'arrivait pas a dormir. Étant nouveau, il avait eu une chambre individuel, par chance, une vieille pièce avait été aménager spécialement.

Le jeune homme pensait a ses amis, ses parents... Mais surtout a Drake. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'il lui manquerai autant. C'était comme si tout une part de lui avait disparue et criait a l'aide. En regardant les étoiles, il se demanda que faisaient ils tous ? Leurs manquaient ils ? Peut importe ! Il était la pour une mission seulement, il reviendrai bientôt chez lui ! Reverrai Drake et les autres.

Comme le sommeil ne venait pas il se décida a visiter seul le château. Il trouva la tours d'astronomie, monta sur le toit.

Laissant le vent rafraichir son visage, faisant voler ses long cheveux argent pour une fois pas attacher. Il entendit son nom souffler par la vent, rouvrant les yeux il eu la surprise de voir son cousin sur son dragon, suivis de Drake.

Laissant exploser sa joie il sauta du toit, pour atterrir sur le dragon argent.

Tu m'as tellement manquer ! Lui dit il.

Toi également. Répondit joyeusement le dragon.

Ils t'avaient interdis de le prendre... Mais en voyant combien il déprimait, j'ai du l'amener. Expliqua son cousin en souriant.

T'es le meilleur cousin !

On ne sépare un Ilyriens de son dragon. C'est trop cruelle. Fait juste attention, je ne sais pas si il ont l'habitude ici... Encore une chose Renia, il pense bien tous le contraire de ce que tu es ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pus les tromper. Le rassura Renia.

Comment tu fais avec ta voix... Heureusement t'as toujours eu une voix rauque.

Arrête de critique, rigola le plus jeune en envoyant une petite boule de magie.

Allez j'y vais. Prend soins de toi ! Et tu m'en dois une... Peut être même deux, je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. S'exclama le jeune homme au dragon rouge en grimaçant.

Bonne chance, et merci.

Le grand dragon rouge disparue dans le brume d'Angleterre. Renia souris, son cousin était géniale, il avait toujours été la pour le protéger.

Pas que tu me dérange petite tête, mais je pense qu'on va finir par nous voir tu crois pas ? Dit le Drake d'une voix amuser.

Oui. Pose toi que je descende s'il te plait.

Les dragon ne peuvent parler qu'a ceux de leurs peuple. Aucun sorciers non Ilyriens ne peut les entendre. C'est pour cela qu'il sont pourchassés dans le monde sorciers.

Une fois son maitre a terre, le dragon se transforma en minuscules dragon, il pourrait suivre Renia partout, même pendant les cours.

Tu me fait visiter ?

Je connais absolument pas les lieux vois tu. Répondit Renia en souriant.

Tant pis. Une autre fois. Si on allait dormir... une journée de voyage sa tue tu sais !

Allons y. Essaye de pas trop faire de bruit.

Moi ? Faire du bruit ! N'importe quoi ! Ronchonna le mini dragon.

Le jeune homme souris, tous deux descendirent dans les cachots, pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

Le lendemain fus plus dur. Drago vient les réveiller pour qu'ils ne soient pas en retard.

Renia ! Hey ! S'exclama le blond, en secouant le garçons au cheveux argent.

Oui ? Répondit le garçons, encore un peu endormis.

Merlin ! T'es polis comme ça dès le matin. Remarqua Drago.

Bien sur. C'est comme ça dans mon pays.

Allez lève toi. Je te fais visiter le château avant de manger.

Quel heures est il ?

Environ 6h.

Oh tant que ça ! J'arrive, tu peux attendre dehors.. S'il te plait.

Drago ne répondit pas sortant simplement. L'étranger sortis du lit et se prépara en vitesse, réveillant son dragon qui se plaça tranquillement sur son épaule, puis sortis de la chambre ou l'attendait son ami.

La visite du château dura une bonne heure. Drago lui avait montrer tout les passage secret qu'il connaissait, tout deux passèrent un bon moment.. jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Harry et ses amis. La tension était a présent palpable.

Bonjour Harry. Salua poliment Renia.

Renia. Je ne pensais pas que tu serai a serpentard. Lui dit Harry en souriant, pour démontrer que ce n'était pas une insulte.

Vous m'auriez vus ou ?

Tu peux nous tutoyer tu sais. Je t'aurai vu a serdaigle...

Ils sont trop arrogant. Intervient Drago.

Personne ta sonner sale serpent. Attaqua le rouquin.

Il ne s'adressait pas a vous. Répliqua rapidement le jeune au cheveux argenté.

Arrête avec des vous de bourgeois ! Lui cria Ron.

Si vous avez un problème on va le régler ailleurs. Lança Renia, en regardant Ron dans les yeux.

T'es trop lâche pour ça. T'es qu'un serpentard.

« Ce type commence a me taper sur le système » s'énerva mentalement l' Ilyriens. Il enleva sa veste, sortis sa baguette et donna le tout a Dragon.

On va régler sa a Ilyrienne. S'exclama Renia.

A la quoi ? Répondit Ron sans comprendre. Alors que le dragonniers comprenant son erreur.

C'est un mot de chez moi. En clair on fait sa sans baguette, mais je ne dit pas sans magie. Expliqua Renia, alors qu'il vis Hermione froncer les sourcilles. Ce serait il fait repérer.

Comment tu veux qu'on fasse de la magie sans baguette ? Demanda Ron.

Quoi ? Tu ne sait pas en faire ? Dit surpris Renia, en baissant les bras.

Bah non !

Tss vous êtes vraiment nul. Et vous espérer gagner la guerre avec des petite bout de bois ? Voldemort est très fort, il ne sait peut être pas faire de magie sans baguette mais avec une, il peut faire des chose spectaculaires ! Savoir maitriser ce genre de magie serai comme si vous aviez déjà gagner la guerre. Vous pourriez disparaître au yeux de vos ennemis sans qu'aucun sort ne vous détecte, certes cela ne dure pas plus de 5 minutes, mais c'est une aubaine, maitriser les éléments, devenir animagus en seulement trois semaines... Pourquoi on ne vous apprend pas cela ici ? S'exclama Renia indigné du non savoir des élèves de Poudlard.

Personne ne fait ce genre de magie a Poudlard, pas même le professeur Dumbledor. Intervint Hermione pour la première fois.

Ah bon ? Fis l' Ilyriens surpris, regardant la brune dans les yeux. Pendant une seconde le temps s'arrêta, aucun des deux ne baissa la tête.

Pourrais tu nous apprendre ? Demanda Drago, voulant réveiller son amis, qui était en pause.

Bien sur. Mais ce sera dur. Et le rouquin ne vient pas. Dit le serpentard.

Pourquoi ! Je suis l'ami d' Harry moi ! Protesta le rouquin en question.

Peut importe, tu me manque de respect constamment. Je ne tiens pas a te supporter plus que nécessaire.

S'il te plait Renia, il participera a la guerre lui aussi, il doit pouvoir se défendre comme nous tous. Remarqua Drago. Tout le monde fus surpris que ce soit lui qui ai protester pour Ron. Comprend bien que je ne le fait pas pour toi le rouquin. Ajouta t-il cependant.

Très bien. Demandez a vos amis... Si cela les intéresse. Viens Drago.

Les deux serpentards partirent déjeuner. Laissant les gryffondor entre eux. Harry rayonnait littéralement de joie !

Vous vous rendez compte ! On a enfin un avantage ! Cria presque le survivant en se retournant vers ses amis.

Il est étrange. Le mot qu'il a utiliser tout a l'heure... commença Hermione.

Oui ?

Il vient d' Ilyria... C'est un pays introuvable, et puis vous avez bien remarquer, la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux non ? Il n'est pas d'ici.

Je suis d'accord. S'exclama Ron.

Ron toi t'es d'accord parce que tu ne l'aimes pas ! C'est quelqu'un de bien je suis sur. Et pis Hermione il va nous apprendre la magie sans baguette ! Tu n'arrête pas de nous en parler depuis que tu as lus ce livre la... J'ai oublié le nom. Fis remarque le brun.

T'as raison ! Après tout c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut apprendre ce genre de chose ! Et puis tu as remarquer comment Drago est plus sympa quand il est la ? C'est super pour toi non ? Murmura Hermione en passant a côté de son héros d'ami.

N'importe quoi ! Protesta Harry en rougissant.

Ron n'ayant pas saisie l'échange bouda encore plus, le trio d'or partis vers la grande salle retrouver Ginny et les autres, faisant passer le mot sur les cours particuliers du serpentard. Beaucoup furent intéressait. A la fin de la journée une vingtaine de personnes été réunis dans la salle sur demande. Harry entra suivie de Drago et du mini dragon. Drake avait adopté le blond comme ami, comme son maitre n'était pas la il restait avec l'autre serpentard.

Ou est Renia ? Demanda Hermione en voyant Harry arriver.

Je sais pas, Drago m'as dit qu'il arrivait.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître Renia. Il avait un air sérieux, et son regard était froid.

Je vois que ces cours intéresse plusieurs élèves... Commença Renia alors que personne ne l'écoutait.

Il ne t'écoute même pas ! S'indigna Drago en croisant les bras.

Drake ? S'il te plait a toi.

Le mini Dragon souris, et repris sa vrai forme en rugissant, tout les conversation cessèrent a la vitesse de la lumière.

Maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tout le monde, j'aimerai commencer, sachez que je ne fais ça que parce je ne veux pas perdre la guerre ! Si ce n'est pas votre cas vous pouvez sortir tout de suite. Je ne vous connais pas, je ne tiens pas a le faire, soit vous travaillez pour gagner. Soit vous mourrez.

La voix du jeune homme avait claquer. Sans appelle. Tout était clair.

On va commencer simple. Aucun de vous n'est animagus ? Demanda Renia.

Il n'obtiens aucune réponse. Fronçant les sourcilles il regarda Harry, qui lui fixait le grand Dragon au milieu de la salle. « ah j'avais oublié ça » pensa amuser Renia.

Drake, c'est bon. Tu peux arrêter de leurs faire peur. Dit le dragonniers en souriant.

Ok.

Le dragon argent repris sa petite forme, plusieurs soupire de soulagement se firent entendre.

Alors ? Je viens de vous posez une question.

Une « Non » général fus sa réponse.

Bien alors commençons. Vous devez déjà comprendre, quelle sera votre animal. Ne pensez pas au plus fort ou a celui qui représente votre maison, mais a celui qui ce rapproche le plus de votre personnalité. Expliqua d'une voix calme l' Ilyriens.

Comment on peut savoir sa ? Demanda un élève brun de gryffondor.

Eh bien... Tu ne te sens pas plus habile avec un animal que tu as déjà croiser ? Lui répondit Renia.

Les chiens m'adore, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment...

Concentre toi sur le chiens alors.

Chaque élèves était concentrer. Au bout d'une heure, Renia ce décida a couper courts a leurs cours. Il ce faisait tard et tout le de monde allait devoir aller en cours pour l' après midi.

On arrête la. Repartez dans vos cours, si tout le monde est libre, il y aura une autre cours samedi.

Euh... Samedi il y a un entrainement de Quidditch. L'informa Harry.

De quoi ?

C'est un sport très connue chez les sorciers, tu devrai venir voir, il y a les sélections de toute les maison tu pourra nous montrer ce que tu vaut sur un balai. Lui dit le survivant en souriant.

ça marche. A plus tard.

Les élèves ce dispersèrent rapidement. Chacun allait dans son cours, beaucoup souriant en sortant de la salle sur demande.

Les serpentard eux allèrent en potions, suivie du trio.

Le professeur Rogue va te tester. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il va t'aimer. Le prévient Drago en arrivant devant la porte.

Pourquoi ? Demanda Renia.

Tu va lui faire penser a un gryffondor. Et puis, je trouve que tu es bien trop mystérieux. Il n'aime pas ça.

J'en est rien a faire. Il ne m'apprendra rien de plus que ce que je sais.

On verra.

Derrière eux, les gryffondor continuaient de s'intéresser a Renia Hishira et les mystère qui l'entoure.

Mais puis ce que je te dis qu'il est normal ! Répéta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Non ! Il a un Dragon Harry ! Un Dragon ! Qui lui obéis en plus. C'est pas normal. Et je connais un peu les cultes Ilyriens, aucun Hommes la bas ne doit avoir les cheveux longs... Il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être et il en connait beaucoup trop. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est venus faire ici, mais je vais le surveiller. Répliqua Hermione en fixant le dos de L' Ilyriens.

Je te suis ! Continua Ron.

Hors de question, t'es aussi subtile qu'un scroupt a pétard, alors je préfère mener l'enquête seul.

Pour changer, Ron bouda a l'affirmation peu glorieuse de son amie.

Je suis sur qu'il est normal. On ferai mieux de ne pas le vexer, ni de l'énerver sinon adieu les cours et les avantages contre Voldemort. Soutint Harry en entrant dans la salle.

C'est ce qu'on verra.

POTTER ! GRANGER ! Arrêtez de discuter pendant mon cours.

Votre cours n'est même pas encore commencer Professeur, si vous ne laissez même pas les élèves s'assoir comment voulez vous que cela ce passe bien. S'exclama calmement une voix côté serpentard.

Quoi a osez me reprendre ? Cria le professeur de potions. Vert de savoir qu'un serpentard lui avait fait un tels affront.

C'est moi. Se dénonça Renia en ce levant.

Une heure de retenue ce soir, et ne soyez pas en retard, le fait que le directeur vous ai a la bonne ne signifie rien pour moi. Maintenant SILENCE ET AU BOULOT.

Le reste du cours se passa en silence, seulement quelques choses avait changer, qu'un serpentard ai pris ouvertement la défense des gryffondor sans que les autres ne l'arrêtes en avait choquer plus d'un et l'évènement fis parler de lui au grand dam de Rogue.

le reste du cours se passa en silence, seulement quelques choses avait changer, qu'un serpentard ai pris ouvertement la défense des gryffondor sans que les autres ne l'arrêtes en avait choquer plus d'un et l'évènement fis parler de lui au grand dam de Rogue.

T'es mal mon gars. Informa Drago a Renia en sortant du cours de leurs directeur de maison

Pourquoi ça ?

Une retenue avec Rogue .. surtout pour un serpentard, c'est loin d'être agréable tu t'en souviendra jusqu'à t'as mort. Expliqua le blond a son ami

On verra bien.

Les deux serpentards partirent a leurs prochain cours tranquillement. La journée touchait a sa fin. La retenue approchait.

Ça va aller ? Demanda Harry en voyant Renia partir pour le bureau de Rogue.

Normalement oui. Pourquoi avez vous tous peur de lui ? Demanda sceptiquement le dragonnier.

Parce qu'il est effrayant, tu verra bien après la retenue on en reparlera.

Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

C'est sur cette dernière affirmation que l' Ilyriens repris sa route. Il arriva rapidement devant le bureau du directeur des serpentards, il frappa attendit et entra.

Je vois que vous n'êtes pas en retard monsieur Hishira. Entendit il

Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être.

Ne faites pas le malin avec moi. Je sais qui vous êtes. D'ailleurs c'est très gentil d'avoir pris la défense de Granger et Potter, ne me dites pas... Vous en pincez pour lui ? Venant d'..

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Coupa rapidement Renia.

Le professeur Dumbledor est au courant que vous êtes..

Je viens de vous dire que je ne savais pas de quoi vous parliez coupa une nouvelle fois le serpentard en palissant légèrement.

Prenez garde a ce que vos secrets ne soit dévoiler Hishira... On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. Alors a l'avenir, je vous prie de ne plus me reprendre pendant mon cours. Menaça Rogue avec un affreux rictus.

Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! Vous ne savez rien. Sachez professeur que j'interviendrai si il me plait d'intervenir. Affirma l'élève, peu sur de lui cependant.

Le temps nous le dira, sur ce sortez je ne veux plus vous voir avant le prochain cours.

Et ma retenue ?

Sortez.. Allez DEHORS !

Le jeune homme sortis lentement, ce que venait de lui dire Rogue l'inquiétait, que savait il concrètement ? Et comment l'avait il sus ? Secouant la tête il rentra dans la salle commune des vert et argent, Drago n'était pas la. Au moins pour ce soir il éviterait les questions. Renia soupira et monta dans sa chambre. Il aurait du mieux se préparer, Poudlard n'avait rien a voir avec l'école d' Ilyria, tout est si différent ici.

Allait il s'en sortir ? Sans doute pas indemne, mais qu'importe tant que le seigneur des ténèbres était éliminer tout ce passerai bien.

Voila pour le premier chapitre. Le deuxième est déja en cours d'écriture.


End file.
